


Post-It-Note

by Ceestar



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceestar/pseuds/Ceestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious set of post it notes in Kitaoka’s handwriting interrupt Gorou’s morning routine, he assumes it’s a part of Kitaoka’s next scheme at wooing; but is there someone else in the lawyer’s life that he would go to all this trouble for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-It-Note

The first rays of sunlight filter through the wall of glass as Gorou slowly drags his feet into this kitchen, stifling a yawn as he stretches his arms above his head. The aroma of fresh off coffee soon fills the small kitchen and Gorou makes his way to the fridge where he blindly picks up a milk carton.

It isn’t until Gorou has instinctively picked up his mug and placed it on the counter that he notices a small note stuck to the carton of milk.

“Half a cup with the eggs- dash of milk in coffee,” he reads out loud with a raised eyebrow. “What?” He questions and turns to see that the coffee port also has a note stuck to it- he rips it off quickly before the lapping flames of the stove are able to reach it. “Filtered coffee in second shelf from the right. Two sugars.”

Considerably more awake, Gorou looks around the kitchen to see a small army of similar notes plastered all over shelves, draws and certain items around the kitchen. He returns to the fridge (“Eggs- two, scrambled. Milk- skim, mine, use full cream”) before venturing over to the pantry and the set of note covered draws next to it.

“Toast- wholegrain, two slices. Jam- thin layer on each slice. Utensils top draw, frying pan bottom draw, plates top shelf, glasses top shelf behind the mugs.”

Gorou finds himself smiling now as he reads all the notes, having recognised the handwriting from the very first one he found on the milk carton, though the reasoning behind the sudden dissection of the kitchen remains a mystery.

“Ah, Gorou-chan!” A startled voiced squeaks from the entrance of the kitchen and Gorou looks up to still Kitaoka- still in his sleeping attire but hair already perfect- the lawyers stands shocked and slightly pale.

“Sensei,” Gorou replies with a tone of surprise himself, quickly bowing his head. “Good morning, you’re up early today.”

“I, uh…” Kitaoka stammers, glancing around the room in an uncharacteristically nervous fashion. “Yeah, I um, I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

Gorou tilts his head curiously to the side, watching as Kitaoka’s eyes dart around the kitchen- or more specifically, from note to note, refusing to make make contact. “Did you leave these notes, Sensei?”

Kitaoka squeaks again and Gorou has to bite back a laugh; he had never seen Kitaoka this flustered and Gorou was quickly catching on to what might be happening. There was only one person, to Gorou’s knowledge, that would rile the lawyer up more than any client or judge ever could.

 “I…” Kitaoka started, thumbling for words for a long time before sighing and raising his hands in defeat. “I know when I’m beat, you caught me. I did it.”

“But why? If you needed a recipe, I would have been happy to write one out or prepare the food for-“

“That’s not it,” Kitaoka said quickly, looking suddenly determined. When Gorou’s eyes met the other’s, the lawyer turned away quickly, the colour returning to his cheeks in the form of a bright shade of red. “Today’s … Today’s your birthday, right, Gorou-chan?”

Gorou’s eyes widen and his back straightens; he had assumed Kitaoka was secretly trying to learn to cook in his next great act to impress Reiko, but the person he had done this for was—

“I was going to get up early to make you breakfast in bed as a surprise. You’re always cooking for me and doing so much for me, I thought that the least I could do on your birthday was give you a day off.”

Kitaoka nervously scratches at the back of his head, his other hand on his hip, gripping tightly to his shirt. His words are mumbled half into his chest, the embarrassment of being caught written all over his face.

“I thought that I would be able to get up early enough to have everything prepared for you by the time you up, but it looks like I underestimated how much you get done in the morning.”

Gorou watches his employer fidget and nibble at his lip nervously, a faint blush appearing on his own cheeks. True- Gorou is usually awake any time between an hour or two before Kitaoka; his morning schedule usually involving personal training, breakfast and cleaning before starting on Kitaoka’s morning ironing and meal. He's never revealed any of this to the other, it wasn’t something Kitaoka needed to know.

“Sensei, you really don’t have to do anything like that. I would never expect you to go to all that trouble for me.”

“But I want to!” Kitaoka says, turning to face Gorou for the first time since the conversation started. “It’s your birthday, Gorou-chan, you shouldn’t be running around doing my chores.”

Gorou quickly recognises how Kitaoka’s voice had become higher; the way it always does when he’s honest, when he isn’t scheming his next lie. He shakes his head with a soft smile.

“They’re not chores,” Gorou says gently. “I enjoy… I enjoy making your meals, keeping the house in order… I … I enjoy taking care of you, Sensei.”

“Gorou-chan…”

Gorou meets Kitaoka’s eyes and the smile of his lips twists up a little more, “but if you’ve already put so much effort into all this, it would be rude of me not to accept it. I guess, I could go back to sleep for a little while. The coffee should be done, please help yourself if you’d like.

Kitaoka’s face lights up (Gorou’s face in turn reflects the smile, an automatic response whenever he sees Kitaoka happy) and he nods, chest puffing out. “Leave it to me, Gorou-chan! I’m going to make you a delicious breakfast!”

Gorou nods politely and turns the kitchen stove off, the whistle of the coffee pot peaking before fading away. He goes to show himself out of the kitchen when he feels an arm wrap around his waist, a body presses into his back.

“Se—“

Before he is able to get a word out, Kitaoka’s chin sits on Gorou’s shoulder, so close that he can feel the other’s hot breath on his neck.

“And maybe after breakfast, we can do some other things in bed to celebrate,” Kitaoka grins. “Happy Birthday, Gorou-chan.”


End file.
